Do I Dream Again?
by moment forever faded
Summary: Memories of her last time with Erik have haunted Christine's dreams since that day. When she returns however, Erik uncovers a secret, a challenge he has never faced before... Obviously EC. Review, if you may.


b **Do I Dream Again?** /b 

By The Angel Of Crimson Tears

This is my first Phantom fiction, so don't be too mean! I personally love the idea of Christine and Erik together, it's so cute. I don't like Raoul. Eh. He bothers me. I can't see him and Christine working out. Just no. Alright, let's get to the legal junk. Of course, the wonderful Phantom of the Opera is certainly not mine. It belongs to the geniuses Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber and Joel Schmacher. You have to give props to Charles Hart for his lyrics, too.

b **Returning To The Point of No Return** /b 

_ i "You try my patience! Make your choice!" the Phantom, now known only to Christine as Erik. Her Angel of Music, her wings that made her fly, made her voice fly. Christine's bright blue eyes switched nervously to and from Erik and Raoul, who was stuck between a rock and a hard place, for he was stuck in noose. Inside, Christine called Raoul foolish. There was a reason everyone warned people to keep your hand at the level of you eye. Turning her mind back to the subject at hand, it was screaming. She knew the choice she would be forced to make would change her life forever. But she was torn between the two men who loved her with a passion and would give the world to her. Both her heart and mind were pulling her in the opposite direction, which didn't make the situation any easier. Why did she have to make this decision!? Christine realized that did not have time to pity herself in the situation. As she desperately tried to decide who to pick, the words of her father came back to her, "When in doubt, my child, go ahead and follow your heart, for the heart will never tell a lie." With those words of advice finally returning to her, Christine at last realized what she truly wanted in her heart all along. In that moment of decisiveness, Christine had changed from naïve little girl to a mature young woman. Confidently, she stepped toward the Phantom, his disfigurations invisible to Christine's eye, for they held no fear in her heart. Behind Erik, she could hear Raoul plead, "Christine … ? What in heaven's name are you doing? No … !" _

_Christine threw Raoul a piercing glance, which immediately quieted his whining. Turning her head back to the man the locals at the Opera had come to know as the Phantom, Christine began to sing softly the tune…_

_Pitiful creature of darkness,_

_What kind of life have you known?_

_God gave me courage to show you _

_You are not alone._

_Following the closure of the small song, Christine raised her head and pressed her small, soft lips onto those of Erik's whose were both rough, yet delicate all in one. Every word she had sung had been true. What kind of life had Erik known? A life lived in darkness and rejection, fear and loathing. 'Tis only a face! Christine thought. Not a sin. Indeed, God himself must have been at her side, for He had brought Christine her strength and showed her that this place, here with the musical genius, her Angel of Music, was where she truly belonged._

_Christine smiled slightly behind the kiss. She slowly wrapped her slender arms around Erik's neck and felt his arms, which were now shaking, wrap around her slim waist. Against her cheek, Christine felt a tear trail down Erik's face. As she pulled out of the passionate kiss, she raised her hand to gently wipe the tear away. She smiled happily as she stated confidently, as so Raoul could also hear, "This is my choice and I choose to stay with you." For the first time in her life and certainly Erik's, Christine saw Erik's hard blue eyes soften with love. The kindness was suddenly broken by the yells and screams of the mob above. With horror, both and Christine and Erik realized they were coming after him. _

_Suddenly, Erik did something that shocked himself and Christine. He let Raoul free, untying the noose from his neck and raised the gate which sealed and protected his underground labyrinth. Sadly, Christine heard Erik tell Raoul, "Take her. Forget me. Forget all of this."_

_The yells of the approaching mob were getting closer and closer. But Christine didn't want to leave! She wanted to stay with Erik!_

_As he walked past her, Christine yelled, "No! You can't do this!"_

_Slowly, Erik turned his scarred face toward the woman who had just given herself to him. He looked at her sadly with pain in his eyes and put his long hands on her shoulders and told her, "They'll find me and kill you. I couldn't bare being the reason of your death," he brushed a stray strand of hair away from Christine's damp face, "Alas, you are a creature of the light, of sun and joy, not the dark, as I am. You must go with the Vicomte. Forget about me, live your life." With that, he walked away._

_"Erik, no!" With growing fear, she heard the mob coming more near, to kill the man she loved. Raoul came up from behind her, grabbing her arm, urging her to leave to save her own life. As she turned back, she saw Erik sitting on the ground, staring sadly at his symbol playing monkey. Out of habit, Christine rubbed her finger against her ring finger and felt the cold gold band upon it. Christine's blue eyes widened and she realized if Erik really wanted her to leave for her own safety, then she must to this. As she was about to step into the boat, she jumped out of it and ran back to Erik, where she could silently hear it playing the song from the masked ball. She approached him slowly, slipping the ring off and gently reached for Erik's hands. In his palm, she placed the gold band. Christine kneeled next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, never wanting to let go. "Remember me always, my love. I'll come back." As she stood up, she heard him softly sing, "Christine, I love you." She smiled sadly with tears in her eyes, quickly turning away to give her and Erik more time to escape the blood thirsty mob. As she slipped into the boat, she began to sing._

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._

_Say the wold and I will follow you…_

_She had begun to sing those words to herself, but they were meant for Erik, for in her heart, she wished at that moment, to share her life with him. Unexpectedly and unwantedly, Raoul joined._

_Share each day with me.._

_Christine, who was too heartbroken to care, sang, "Each night."_

_Each morning._

_As a lonely tear trickled down her perfect face, she looked behind as she heard Erik's angelic voice sing, soft and sad, "You alone can make my song take flight – it's over now, the music of the night."_

_His glorious voice rang through the underground and Christine heard the haunt of it flow through her veins. She made a silent prayer to God that Erik would survive the mob and find someway to escape. She also prayed that someday sooner or later, she would find him again. From that day forward, a never ending pain stabbed at her wounded heart everyday… /i _

Christine Daaė woke up with a start, sweating and panting, her bed sheets soaked with her own sweat. Shaking, she glanced at the clock perched upon the wall. Wiping the perspiration off her forehead, she sighed to herself. It was only 3:30 in the morning. Since the last night she actually saw Erik, her Angel, in person, until now, three months later, she had been having the same dream over and over again. It haunted her dreams and she couldn't escape it.

"God, why can't I be with him?" she whispered to herself. Christine had read in the papers that Erik was dead. She had pushed the thought away. Knowing that she loved him, Erik wouldn't die. If anything, he had the article printed for all to believe the Opera Ghost was dead. But her Erik was not dead. No, he would not die without her. Each second a day was turning into a day, each day was turning into a year; time was flying by so slow without her angel. Christine turned to the other side of the bed to find it empty.

i _Thank god. /i _ Christine thought to herself. She didn't like the prospect of betraying the man she truly loved. During the few seconds she had to decide who she was to choose down in Erik's underground home, Christine realized that her love for Raoul was only that of good friends, nothing more. She didn't love him as she had confessed to upon the roof. Yet still, the enormous diamond Raoul had given her was still on her ring finger. She did not want it there. It was practically sin for upper class to wed supporters and participants of the Opera, yet alone someone of lower stature. Well, to them at least. Also Raoul would never permit Christine to sing in public again. Her dreams would be wiped away as quickly as they came true because of her Angel. Erik… he had made all of her dreams come to life. What had Raoul done? Practically nothing. Erik would give everything he had for her love and he did. Yet there was so much more he'd give to have her back. How could she put herself through this torture? What was she thinking? At that moment, Christine made an important decision. First, she had to call off her and Raoul's wedding. She could not marry a man she did not love. It was plainly, in a word, wrong. It was only right to find Erik. And two, Christine found it in her heart to return to her sanctuary, the only place she felt accepted and secure, her true home : the Place de l'Opera.


End file.
